Absurdas pequeñeces
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [Tabla: Ideas Extrañas o Absurdas de tu OTP] [Exageración y Parodia de Clichés] 02. Engañado vilmente por la zorra del colegio. Su novia, la chica más popular lo estaba engañando y él no lo vio venir. Pero Hinata también estaba buena.
1. I

**Título:** Absurdas pequeñeces

 **Sumary:** [Tabla: Ideas Extrañas o Absurdas de tu OTP] 01. Sexo sin dejar rastros.

 **Advertencias:** Drabbles Estúpidos/Limme/Temas para adultos/Tomé drogas esta mañana (?)

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Sus manos descendieron a través de la tela, buscando desesperadamente el borde de la falda. Los suspiros llenaban el lugar y creaban un armonioso ritmo que resonaba contra sus oídos y conseguía excitarlo más.

Sentía el calor recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y aquél cuerpo tibio bajo el suyo seguía un ritmo desenfrenado que acabaría enloqueciéndolo. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo o el por qué, estaban en la escuela, la puta enfermería dónde cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento y sin embargo eso solo lo hacía todo mucho más delirante.

Cuando la vio ahí, a esa preciosa mujer de curvas perfectas y cuerpo de infarto gritar su nombre avergonzada porque la había atrapado mientras se cambiaba la blusa fue imposible resistirse a besarla. Al principio Hinata se resistió, la había tomado por sorpresa el ver a Naruto frente a ella, mientras estaba semi desnuda cuando había creído que le había puesto el seguro a la puerta, peor fue cuando, sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada, se abalanzó hacia ella, devorando sus labios sin contemplaciones.

Pero cuando sus manos sudorosas comenzaron a recorrerla fue imposible no dejarse llevar por sus besos húmedos y los rastros ardientes de aquellos dedos rasposos que recorrían su blanca piel. Ninguno supo cómo fue que Hinata terminó sobre aquella camilla con Naruto encima pero tampoco importaba, la realidad vendría después. Por ahora solo disfrutarían del apasionado momento, beso a beso, piel con piel.

 **OoOoO**

—¿Qué es lo que huele? —La pregunta de la enfermera lo había sacado de su ensueño.

Después del maravilloso momento vivido con Hinata, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de darle una explicación o pedirle perdón por su arrebato, no pudo aclarar nada con la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado pues la señorita Shizune entró de improviso, teniendo que cubrirse los dos a toda prisa.

Hinata había logrado huir de escena por la divina intervención de una alumna desconocida que preguntó por ella, pero el rubio quedó atrapado. Sin saber que decir, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojizas y tartamudeara al decir:

—¡Na-nada!

La mujer le miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Estás sudando, y hueles a una extraña combinación entre húmedo y pescado…—Shizune le observó detalladamente, el sudor de su cuerpo, las ropas mal acomodadas, el carmín de sus mejillas junto a ese olor… —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estabas teniendo sexo en la enfermería!

—¡Y-Yo…!

Una semana después Hinata y Naruto, terminado el castigo del rubio, arreglaron sus problemas, se hicieron novios oficialmente y aprendieron una valiosa lección. No existe el crimen perfecto. Hagas lo que hagas, el olor siempre te delata.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Notas de Kou** : Raro, muy raro xD Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me sirve de calentamiento y para darles algo en lo que termino Bienvenida a la Sociedad y los otros NH. Me he dado cuenta que los drabbles son para mí como magia, puedo sacarlos de la nada y rápido xD

Esto nació de una vez que me puse a leer un lemon con seriedad (?) dónde salían de la oficina y nadie supo nada porque "se acomodaron bien las ropas", entonces yo, con mi infinita rarirosidad (?) pensé: "pero, si no te lavas o bañas, el sexo huele…" Si, el descubrimiento del siglo xD O sea, es puras patrañas en esos libros y demás con un "rapidín" "que nadie se entera", porque ustedes… ¡huelen! xD

Ok, vamo a calmarnos xD Así que estos drabbles irán de ideas extrañas o absurdas que tiene la pareja NH o todas en general. El siguiente será "engañado vilmente por la zorra del colegio" que hace mucho lo traigo entre ceja y ceja por culpa de las peli estadounidenses -.-U Acepto ideas, mentadas de madre (?)


	2. II

**Título:** Absurdas pequeñeces

 **Sumary:** [Tabla: Ideas Extrañas o Absurdas de tu OTP] 02. Engañado vilmente por la zorra del colegio.

 **Advertencias:** Drabbles Estúpidos/Temas para adultos/Tomé drogas esta mañana (?)/Exageración del cliché.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

* * *

 **Aclaración: Esto es una PARODIA del cliché, EXAGERADA. No se lo tomen tan en serio, por favor.**

* * *

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto miró con incredulidad la escena frente a sus ojos. Simplemente, no podía, se negaba a creer lo que la realidad le mostraba. El leve roce sobre su hombro de una pequeña mano lo sacó de su estupor, con los ojos claros a punto de quebrarse en lágrimas pudo ver, conmovido, como ella lamentaba todo eso y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

—Lo siento tanto, Naruto-kun—le escuchó murmurar. —Habría deseado que nunca te enteraras, y menos de este modo, pero es imposible que la verdad nunca salga a la luz.

No entendió mucho de lo que había dicho, porque estaba endiosado con el color rosado de los labios de Hinata, la nerd del instituto. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de cuán bello era su rostro de porcelana, oculto tras unas horrendas gafas de marco rectangular, ni de sus sensuales labios, o la manera dulce y suave en la que le solía hablar.

Había coqueteado con ella muchas veces antes por molestarla, porque él era el capitán del equipo de futbol, uno de los chicos más populares, era rubio, y eso es lo que hacían los rubios como él. Debía verse fuerte, sexy y guapo, coquetear con cualquier ser viviente aunque no le gustara, le considerara _rara_ , y hablara unas cuantas cosas de ella tras sus espaldas para ocultar su lado amable ante todos. Eso, y que por ley de la naturaleza los mayores coqueteos debían ir contra la nerd que podía ver su lado sentimental y debía hacerla sufrir para evitar que todo el mundo se enterara.

Pero ahora, que había descubierto por accidente que su novia, la más buena y ardiente chica del colegio, presidenta de las más descaradas porritas que Konoha había tenido entre sus filas, y coqueta por naturaleza lo estaba engañando con el que se decía su mejor amigo, pero siempre trataba de molestarlo y ponerle trampas para hacerlo quedar mal. Pero claro, seguía siendo su amigo porque era el segundo al mando y el _statu quo_ era prioridad.

—No puedo creerlo —balbuceó molesto, apretando los puños con fuerza, pero sin dejar de mirarla a ella. Pensándolo bien, Hinata también estaba _muy_ buena. —Sabía que era una mentirosa, que robaba cosas en las tiendas, que hablaba mal de todo mundo cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, que coqueteaba a mis espaldas, que…

—¡Ve al punto! —le sermoneó la pelinegra, cubriendo su boca de inmediato sin entender porque había gritado eso. Por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de pelear con él para enseñarle una valiosa lección de vida, y ese grito había sido un intento curioso para que supiera que ahí estaba ella.

—Quiero decir…—murmuró cerca, demasiado cerca. —Sabía que se besaba con otros a mis espaldas, pero jamás creí que la vería un día engañándome, _de verdad_ , dattebayo…

Hinata suspiró, y entonces Naruto la besó, olvidándose por completo del amor, el dolor y la traición que sentía hace cinco minutos, pero ahora ya no más. Había salido con la zorra del colegio y terminó siendo _vilmente engañado_ , por eso ahora debía irse al extremo opuesto, con una chica buena, honesta, leal, y hermosa si se arreglaba, porque ahora conocía el amor de verdad.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Frutas, no, no es Sakura la zorra asi que ni me vengan, es una extra x que ni siquiera me molesté en darle nombre. Me he tardado porque no quería reescribirlo, aunque no me quedó tan mal, me gustaba más la versión original, pero creo que a dos semanas puedo dar por perdida mi USB, otra vez. No les miento, en menos de cinco años he perdido alrededor de veinte memorias y micro sd, sin contar cd y dvd de respaldo xD No me va bien con ellos -.-U

Cuando lo escribí no estaba pensando en alguien para la "zorra" ni el "amigo" pero me doy cuenta ahora que el amigo puede evocar a Sasuke xD Les dejo a elección a la zorra. Bueno, les decía la vez pasada que las pelis con temática de romance escolar me tienen hasta la… coronilla. Es decir, el puto chico salió/sale con la supuesta bruja, la conoce desde hace años, ¿pero no sabe de lo que es capaz? ¿estaban saliendo, pero le coquetea a otras (la prota) y solo porque ella es mala resulta siendo un santo, a pesar de la infidelidad? ¿se quejan de su noviazgo cuando pueden terminarlo en cualquier momento? Para ser novios se necesita de dos. DOS. O sea, es imposible que la chica por sí sola decida "vamos a ser novios" y lo esté obligando, si se siente atrapado es porque él aceptó también. Mis pobres bebés pagaron mi odio contra los tipos "santos" novios de otra, _engañados vilmente por la zorra_. Y aplica a fanfics xD

Bueno, después de despotricar (?)quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo ¡son los mejores! Nunca creí que una idea tan absurda y extraña le pudiera gustar. He leído sus reviews, pero no puedo recordarlos al cien y fanfiction anda de delicado, no me deja verlos -.-U Por lo tanto, no puedo responder, lo siento. Pero que sepan que los amo y les agradezco su tiempo para dejar comentarios.

El próximo será " _Me llevo a tu hijo, nos vemos en unos años_ " Nos leemos :3

Acepto ideas, mentadas de madre (?)


End file.
